Nombres
by Gochy
Summary: Ari tiene un montón de recuerdos junto a Dante, y no puede esperar a compartir muchos más. La evolución de la relación de Dante y Ari a través de los años. Traducción de "Names" de becausecolours


Traducción del fic "Names" de becausecolours. La pueden buscar en Ao3

* * *

 **Nombres**

El cielo estaba despejado esa mañana. Un día normal en El Paso, igual que cuando Ari y Dante eran niños.

Quince años ya. Quince años y algunos meses desde que Dante y él empezaron a salir. Ari recordó la primera vez que escuchó a Dante llamarlo su novio. Ninguno de los dos había usado esa palabra hasta que iniciaron la universidad. Sencillamente, no había surgido. Los Mendoza y los Quintana sabían que sus hijos estaban juntos, y no era como que Ari y Dante pudieran haber sido muy abiertos con su relación cuando aún estaban en el bachillerato. Ninguno de ellos estaba avergonzado, pero el miedo a lo que podría suceder si la gente supiera, era una motivación lo suficientemente grande para que ambos mantuvieran la relación en secreto. Al menos hasta la universidad.

Ari recordó pasearse por la habitación de Dante: tenían una cita esa noche y, _sí_ , Dante había insistido. Ellos tenían que planear estas cosas o, de lo contrario, estarían demasiado estresados con la universidad para poder verse. Por esto, Ari accedió a planear citas nocturnas. Y tal vez no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero como que le gustaban. No había mejor sentimiento un viernes por la noche que saber que, una vez toda la mierda de la escuela estaba terminada, llegaría a ver a su persona favorita en todo el mundo. Y Ari podría estar imaginando cosas, mas estaba bastante seguro que cada vez que recogía a Dante para las citas, este se veía –de alguna manera- incluso más hermoso de lo que ya era.

Una vez que Dante abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Ari y salió completamente de su habitación para que su roommate no pudiera ver, se lanzó para besar al muchacho. No fue un beso corto, sino uno largo. Uno del estilo de agarrar al otro por los hombros y sostenerlo cerca; un beso que dice "¡oh, Dios mío! Te he extrañado". Ari dio un traspié por la intensidad de la acción, e interrumpió el beso al sonreír incontrolablemente y reírse de puro atolondramiento. Rápidamente, compensó a Dante por esto al iniciar un nuevo beso.

Unos segundos después, Ari conoció a Chris, el amigo de Dante, el cual se topó con la feliz pareja cuando salía de la habitación ubicada al otro lado del pasillo. Ari se congeló al principio y miró a Dante inmediatamente, posicionándose frente a él. Claro, la universidad había parecido ser un lugar marginalmente menos peligroso para salir, pero Ari nunca bajó su guardia en lo que respectaba en asegurar que Dante y él estuvieran seguros en público. Cuando miró a Dante, este estaba sonriendo; un poco avergonzado, pero definitivamente feliz de ver al chico con el que se tropezaron.

―¡Hola, Chris! Lo siento, no me di cuenta que bloqueábamos la puerta. Me dejé llevar ―Dante sujetó la mano de Ari mientras hablaba. Por su parte, Ari aún se encontraba en modo pánico, con su mente nublada por la confusión.

―Sí, apuesto a que fue así ―Chris rio mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación―. ¿Quién es este? ―preguntó, apuntando a Ari.

Según Ari recuerda, esa fue la primera vez que Date usó esa palabra. Novio. Lo dijo muy _orgulloso_.

―Este es Ari, mi novio.

Pensándolo bien, Ari estaba seguro que no le dio una buena primera impresión a Chris. Ari se sintió tan absorto en cómo aquella palabra sonaba viniendo de Dante que no hizo más que balbucear respuestas cortas a lo largo de la conversación. Dante había estado hablando sobre _él_. Ari, su novio. No 'el chico con el que salgo' o un mero 'este es Ari'. Ellos eran novios. La relación había sido oficial mucho antes que Dante le pusiera un nombre, pero Ari aún sentía una efervescencia brotar de su interior al oír a Dante llamarlo así. Eso hacía a Ari sentir orgulloso y enamorado.

Aparentemente, Dante conoció a Chris en una reunión del grupo local LBGT, fuera del campus. Dicho grupo resultó estar compuesto por estudiantes que encontraron una forma de conformar una comunidad a pesar de que la escuela no los reconociera como un club oficial (lo intentaron, pero fueron rechazados en cada ocasión). Dante le explicó todo esto a Ari y más mientras iban camino al cine aquella noche.

Esa noche se convirtió en un buen recuerdo para Ari. Se sintió lleno de amor, de esperanza y de orgullo. Y si celebró esos sentimientos chupándosela a Dante a la salida del cine, ¿quién podría culparlo? Ari no sintió ni una pizca de vergüenza en él; estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando del gesto de ensueño y aturdimiento de Dante mientras salían del establecimiento.

Ari recordaba muchas cosas de su primer año de universidad, pero esa imagen era, definitivamente, una de sus favoritas.

Su último año de estudio estuvo lleno de varios momentos significativos. Planear la graduación, buscar y mudarse a su propio apartamento, conseguir un trabajo; hubo muchos nuevos recuerdos ese año. Justo antes de su ceremonia de graduación, Ari recordaba a Dante sonriendo como loco, algo distraído vistiendo su toga y birrete. La gente empezó a reunirse y parecía que aquel sería un día agitado y bullicioso en el campus. No había espacio para la privacidad, pero Ari recordaba que ese fue un momento privado. Él le sonrió a Dante y lo haló hacia sí para darle un beso, antes de formarse junto a los demás estudiantes. Ari siempre se sentía nervioso ante grandes cambios como este, graduarse y dejar finalmente la universidad. Sin embargo, no lo estaba haciendo solo. Y no podía imaginar a una mejor persona que Dante para experimentar todo eso.

Mudarse a su primer apartamento fue un recuerdo que, en ese momento, Ari habría querido borrar para siempre de su memoria. Por completo. Una de las peores decisiones que él y Dante tomaron fue bajar las cajas de la mudanza del carro de Ari y subirlas por una escaleras interminables (la renta era más baja en apartamentos sin ascensor) en pleno verano. El único lado positivo era que Ari pudo molestar a Dante cuando este empezó a lloriquear a mitad del recorrido por culpa de las pesadas cajas. Todos esos años en el equipo de natación en el colegio y después en la universidad hicieron que Dante desarrollara un cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. No obstante, no se comparaba con los músculos de Ari, producto de su hábito de alzar pesas, y la ventaja que estos le ofrecían al momento de cargar las cajas.

Ari celebró el que todas sus pertenencias estuvieran adentro recostándose en el piso y bebiendo de una botella de agua. Ambos hombres estaban demasiado cansados y tenían demasiada pereza para desempacar por ahora. Así que mientras Ari yacía en el suelo, Dante cambió su ropa por una menos sudada y polvorienta, para luego ir por la llave del buzón y hablar con el casero. Tras veinte minutos, Dante no había regresado. Ari no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Dante era un tipo social, por lo que no se sorprendería si, de alguna forma, hubiera acabado teniendo una larga plática con el casero acerca de las reparaciones del lugar o de los precios de la renta en la ciudad. Sin embargo, tras media hora, Ari estaba aburrido de holgazanear y no estar junto a Dante. No había manera en que el joven estuviera tan interesado en hablar largo y tendido con el casero, incluso con sus habilidades sociales.

Ari recogió su cabello cuando se dirigía rumbo a las escaleras. Al final de estas vio a Dante y a una mujer, rubia y bajita, inmersos en una animada conversación. Era raro para Ari ver a una persona demostrar el mismo nivel de energía que Dante en una situación como aquella. Aun así, extrañaba a su novio y no pudo evitar caminar hasta él e interrumpir. Estuvo a punto de pasar su brazo por la cintura de Dante y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, mas se abstuvo de tocarlo. Este era un lugar nuevo, un lugar agradable. No quería que sus vecinos los odiaran o los desalojaran por ser gay, al menos no en su primer día. En especial, no después del trabajo que les tomó subir todas esas cajas hasta el apartamento.

Dante giró hacia Ari, sorprendido. Luego sonrió y posó su mano sobre su brazo.

―Oh, hola. Amanda, este es mi compañero Ari. Ari, esta es Amanda. Vive en el segundo piso ―Dante tenía una forma de presentar a la gente de manera que dejaba toda incomodidad de lado. Por su parte, Ari se seguía sintiendo algo intranquilo, no en lo que respecta a conocer a uno de sus vecinos, sino por la forma en que esa mujer los miraba con gran sorpresa. Ari extendió su mano y sonrió.

―Gusto en conocerte ―si Dante era valiente para hacer este tipo de cosas, Ari también lo sería. Y a veces ser valiente tenía sus beneficios. La expresión de Amanda se transformó en una brillante sonrisa, a la vez que tomaba la mano de Ari. El joven suspiró aliviado.

―¡Lo mismo digo! Ustedes son tan guapos. No puedo creer que sean pareja ―dijo ella, avergonzada, cuando se percató de lo que estaba diciendo.

Dante miró a Ari y ambos le sonrieron. Le agradecieron a la mujer, y hablaron un poco más con ella antes de retirarse a su propio apartamento. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Dante sonrió como un tonto y puso sus manos en los hombros de Ari.

―¿Guapo? ―le sonrió a Ari y rio. Los hombres veían con cierta incredulidad lo bien que Amanda reaccionó frente a ellos. Ari soltó una risilla, sujetando la cadera de Dante con manos firmes.

―¿Compañero? ―canturreó, plantando un beso en el mentón de Dante.

Todavía recordaba ese día. Compañero sonaba tan oficial. A Ari le encantaba.

A pesar de las mudanzas y los cambios de trabajo, Ari amaba oír a Dante llamarlo su compañero, y amaba decir lo mismo de Dante. No era como si ya no le gustara. Fue algo que notó a la largo de los años mientras trabajaba en esa oficina. Cuando empezó, todas las mujeres de su edad solo mencionaban novios, hombres con los que salían. Algo casual, nuevas relaciones. Durante ese tiempo, Ari se regocijaba en silencio del hecho que él tenía algo más que aquello. Claro, no podía mencionar libremente su relación en el trabajo; sin embargo, él lo sabía y eso era más que suficiente. Pero ahora, tras años trabajando allí, Ari notó un cambio. En los descansos, las mujeres hablaban sobre sus esposos; las recién casadas parloteaban sobre sus bodas. Ari no había esperado que el oír aquellas cosas le molestara.

Si el mundo fuera diferente, Ari estaba seguro que él y Dante se habrían casado hace años. No es como si Ari sintiera que su relación era menos oficial ahora, comparada con esos matrimonios. No obstante, él quería que Dante fuese su esposo. Él quería ser capaz de llamar a Dante su marido, y quería saber cómo sería escuchar a Dante llamarlo de igual forma. Ellos merecían tener lo mismo que cualquier otra pareja y Ari decidió que lo tendrían.

Con el fin de mayo acercándose, Ari y Dante empacaron sus cosas. Estarían un largo fin de semana en la casa de sus padres en El Paso con ocasión del Día de los Caídos. Ari había llamado a su mamá el mismo viernes en que partieron, diciéndole cuándo estarían llegando, así como lo agradable que sería estar de nuevo en casa. Estuvo a punto de contarle acerca de la propuesta de matrimonio, pero no lo hizo. Por ahora, era una sorpresa. Y quería que cada parte del plan saliera a la perfección.

El viernes por la noche se encontraron con los padres de ambos para cenar. Adicional a los cientos de 'te he extrañado' y 'necesitan visitar más a menudo', los padres de Dante también lograron convencerlos de quedarse con ellos en lugar de ir a un hotel. Ellos habían convertido la habitación de Dante en un cuarto de invitados hace años, así que habría suficiente espacio para ambos. Ari y Dante accedieron; ninguno era bueno para decirle no a los padres de Dante y, de todas maneras, realmente extrañaban estar cerca de la familia. Así, se decidió que ellos se quedarían con los Quintana el viernes y el sábado, y el domingo y el lunes con los Mendoza, de forma que cada familia tendría tiempo con sus chichos.

Ari agradeció en silencio que, más allá de eso, ninguno sugiriera planes concretos. Tanto Dante como él estaban demasiado cansados del viaje como para salir esa noche; pero tan pronto el sol se puso ese sábado, Ari y Dante estaban listos para explorar sus alrededores, empezando con su lugar favorito en el desierto. Las estrellas se verían asombrosas, Ari lo sabía. No las había visto de esa forma desde las vacaciones de verano durante la universidad, pero recordaba cuán perfectas lucían. Y estaba seguro que ese sería el escenario perfecto su propuesta.

Dante sostuvo la mano derecha de Ari mientras conducían hacia el desierto por la noche, a la vez que miraba distraídamente el cielo.

―No las veo ―mencionó, posando su mirada de vuelta en Ari―. Las estrellas. No recuerdo tener que ir tan lejos para poder verlas.

Ari se encogió de hombros y apretó la mano de Dante. No se encontraban muy lejos de su antiguo lugar, y estaba seguro que luciría igual de perfecto como cuando eran adolescentes. Estaba seguro de eso. Después de cinco minutos, Ari estacionó la camioneta a un lado del camino, casi en el mismo lugar que recordaba de antaño. Era gracioso cómo su instinto lo guiaba cada vez a encontrar dicho lugar. Una vez que estacionó, Ari saltó del carro, entusiasta por cita esa noche. Dante caminó lentamente hasta la parte trasera de la camioneta, mirando hacia el cielo.

―Creo que va a llover ―mencionó. Dante sonrió cuando Ari sacó una manta y la acomodó en el vagón del carro. Terminada la tarea, Ari besó a Dante, sentándose más cerca del otro y lo abrazó por los hombros, mientras que Dante rodeó la cintura de Ari.

―Espero que no ―Ari observó el cielo, dubitativo.

No se veía la luz de las estrellas, aun en la oscuridad de la noche; al menos, no habían escuchado truenos en su camino hasta el desierto. De hecho, estos aparecieron cuando él y Dante se besaban sobre la manta, en la camioneta. A pesar de la advertencia, ninguno pareció darse cuenta o importarle mucho hasta que tronó violentamente y empezó a llover a cántaros. Dante rio y miró hacia el cielo, tras lo cual saltó rápidamente de la parte trasera del carro para refugiarse en su interior. Ari lo imitó y arrastró la manta consigo, botándola en la parte trasera mientras se subía a la camioneta.

Maldijo y miró hacia el cielo. Ahora tendrían que esperar hasta que la lluvia parara y que las calles estuvieran despejadas antes de volver a conducir. Frunció el ceño y hundió las manos en sus bolsillos.

―Bueno, aun así fue una hermosa noche. La mayor parte ―bromeó Dante, acariciándole el cabello a Ari con la intensión de calmarlo. Pensó que era dulce de parte de Ari planear algo como esto para los dos. Incluso sin las estrellas, ese lugar era nostálgico para ambos. Demonios, el solo estar sentado en el carro de Ari en el desierto le traía un montón de buenos recuerdos.

Ari sacudió su cabeza y trató de no sentirse tan decaído ante el súbito cambio de planes. Dios, él de verdad quería hacerlo esa noche; parecía ser el momento perfecto y era tan buena idea, pero él solo… no pudo.

―Aún podemos salvar la noche, ¿sabes? No hemos hecho lo de besarnos en tu carro desde que estábamos en la universidad, creo.

Ari soltó una carcajada que contagió a Dante, el cual estaba feliz de verlo más animado, obviamente. Una vez se calmaron, Ari haló a Dante y le dio un beso. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se quedó mirando a Dante. Para Ari, Dante era hermoso. Y tan importante. La lluvia no podía arruinar este momento, y no lo haría. Cuando Ari miró a Dante, con su cabello ondeante a causa de la lluvia y una suave sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo pensar en un mejor recuerdo que ese. Tomó el anillo de su bolsillo y le dio vueltas entre sus dedos, para luego mirar a Dante. No intentaba ocultarlo; podría decirse que quería que Dante notara el anillo. Discretamente. Sutilmente. Prepararlo antes que Ari pronunciara las palabras.

Dante lo notó. Ari lo pudo ver; cómo la boca de Dante se abría en un gesto de sorpresa, y cómo en su rostro se dibujaba la emoción. Cuando Dante posó sus ojos sobre Ari, le dedicó una mirada como si acabara de regalarle el mundo entero. Con una mano, Ari tomó la de Dante; con la otra, sostuvo el anillo.

―¿Te casarías conmigo? ―algo en el pecho de Ari se movió ante lo feliz y enamorado que se sentía. La sensación solo se multiplicó cuando Dante asintió y apretó la mano de Ari.

―Yo… Dios, Ari. Sí, claro que sí… claro que sí.

Había que reconocerle a Dante el hecho que solo derramó unas pocas lágrimas al tiempo que Ari deslizaba el anillo por su dedo derecho. Después de eso, estaba demasiado ocupado besando a Ari para hacer algo más. Ambos soltaron risillas entre sus besos y se sintieron como si se tratase de su primera noche juntos, aquella que pasaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Ari, maravillándose ante cada toque. Tal vez la propuesta de matrimonio no fue exactamente como la planeó, pero Dante dijo que sí. _Él dijo que sí_. Cuando los besos cesaron para que Dante pudiera apreciar el anillo, Ari notó algo raro en su expresión. Dante se percató que Ari lo estaba mirando antes que el otro pudiera empezar a preocuparse.

―No puedo creer que me propusieras matrimonio antes que yo lo hiciera ―Dante sonrió, observando su anillo con un dejo de envidia. Rio y miró nuevamente a Ari―. ¿Puedo hacerlo también? ¿Darte un anillo?

Por supuesto, esa era la forma en que Dante reaccionaría ante la petición de matrimonio. Por supuesto.

Ari rio y aceptó. Dante mostró una sonrisa aún más brillante.

Disfrutaron de su momento de felicidad por otra hora más, aproximadamente, antes de conducir de vuelta a la casa de Dante. Al señor Quintana se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas tan pronto vio el anillo y por la forma en que Dante y Ari rebosaban de alegría. La señora Quinta parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, pero, en lugar de eso, atrapó a Ari en un abrazo. Después que todos terminaron de celebrar y Ari prometió a Sam y a Soledad que le daría la noticia a sus padres temprano por la mañana, Ari y Dante se retiraron a la habitación de invitados. Ambos hombres estaban física y emocionalmente extenuados, por lo que se acomodaron rápidamente en la cama, con una sonrisa mientras cerraban sus ojos para dormir.

Ari besó la coronilla de Dante, mientras se dejaban envolver por el sueño.

―Ahora puedo llamarte mi esposo ―susurró Ari.

Dante rio y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Ari. Le gustaba cómo sonaba. Le gustaba mucho.

 **Fin**


End file.
